Things Change
by NYPDliz
Summary: Faith/Bosco story, Chapter 6 is up, yep, that's right!! Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title : Um, for now it's Things Change, but I am open to suggestions and it will most likely change  
  
Author : NYPDliz  
  
Email : jodie_ann_scorpio@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own nothin' , the characters sadly belong to NBC, John Wells, and Third Watch, sorry if I forgot some!! I am not making money off of this, this was to entertain myself, so please don't sue( Not much to sue for, I got nothin' !!)  
  
Rating : um, PG13 ??  
  
Category : Faith/Bosco shipper story   
  
Summary : I changed some things from the end of the ep Thicker than water, and the category pretty much sums it up !  
  
Spoilers : Well, a bit from Thicker than water, and Superheroes.  
  
Note : This is the first of my stories that I have actually had the guts to post online! I have written a bunch of fanfic, but for myself! This is my first Third Watch story, I only started watching at the beginning of the 3rd season, so if it shows, sorry! I would love some comments, good or bad, but please don't be too hard  on me!!  
  
Now, on to the story !!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
''Are you telling me that I shot Ross?'' Faith said, after studying the blackboard.  
  
Silence filed the room as the Lieu stared at her and nodded.  
  
''Oh my God, I shot him? I killed him!?'' A feeling of guilt washed over her.  
  
''It wasn't your fault, officer Yokas, you were shooting and you accidentally hit him.''  
  
''I killed him, he's dead, because of me!''  
  
''I think that's enough for today!''  
  
Faith stormed out of the room and looked over to officer Gusler, ready to say something, when Bosco ran up to her.  
  
''Did you go in there?''  
  
''Yeah, I just came out''  
  
''Faith, you didn't do it, I've played it inside my head over and over again, it couldn't have been you. '' He had seen the way she had reacted when she had remembered shooting the other guy. Deep down, he knew it was her, but he thought she could have done without knowing.  
  
''Not here, come on.'' He could tell that she felt guilty already, and that after seeing it with her own eyes on the board, there was no way it could have been anyone else.  
  
''I can't believe I killed a fellow officer, I mean, killing a perp with a gun who was about to shoot you, I can handle, but killing an officer...''  
  
''Stop it Faith, it wasn't your fault, you did it to protect me. You were running, and there is no way you could have known you would hit him.'' Bosco was trying to be sympathetic, but he knew she would still feel guilty no matter what he said to her.  
  
''What if the situation was the opposite, huh, what if you had run in front of the shooters, and Ross had accidentally shot me, would you be telling him this? ''  
  
He knew she was right, she had a right to feel the way she did. He still felt guilty as hell for what happened to Hobart, and that was 3 months ago, and he hadn't been the one to pull the trigger.  
  
''I should have warned you.'' Was all he could think of saying  
  
''You knew?''  
  
''Yeah, Lieu showed me the board that night, and I tried calling you all weekend.'' He had really wanted to reach her, he felt as f he should have been the one to tell her.  
  
''Yeah, I know. ''  
  
''Where were you ?''  
  
''The Jersey shore''  
  
''Did you have a good time ?'' He was really trying to change the subject  
  
''Yeah, you know, Fred and I... Oh God, what time is it ?'' A look of panic was sketched on her face  
  
''10h30''  
  
''Oh God, I missed diner'' She grabbed her stuff and practically ran out of the room without even turning back.  
  
'' See you tomorrow'' He said to the now empty room. He couldn't believe she had left him sitting there by himself to go see Fred, especially since he was doing his best to comfort her. He couldn't comprehend what she saw in Fred. He was an ex-drunk, jealous as hell and he didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Why was he even thinking about that ? They were married, and had been for over 10 years now.  
  
He got up and left the empty locker room to head back to his empty appartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Faith got home, Fred was sitting on the couch watching TV. She knew he would blame Bosco again, tell her that her job was more important to her than her family, that he would tell her she spent more time with Bosco than with her own husband.  
  
''Fred, I'm sorry'' She said as she hung her coat on the rack  
  
''Yeah, What else is new?'' He got up from the couch, looking away from her.  
  
''Don't start with me, not tonight'' She really didn't need this after what she had just found out  
  
''Why the hell not?'' He spat at her, obviously in a very very bad mood  
  
''Cause I said not tonight''  
  
''When, then, huh ? Probably never, since it never changes, every week you pull the same crap. Well you know, I'm damned sick of it, and I can't take it no more.''  
  
''You know what, why don't you just keep your tone down and shut up for two damned minutes!''  
  
''Why, Faith, so you can tell me something came up at work, or you were trying to help Bosco with one of his stupid ideas or you were trying to comfort him?''  
  
''Bosco has nothing to do with this''  
  
''Wow, that's a first!''  
  
''This is my job. If you wanted somebody at home, you shouldn't have married a police officer! You know, I am sick of having the same argument over and over again!''  
  
''Well, doesn't this work out just fine, cause so am I, so, why don't you just get out!!''  
  
''Beg your pardon?'' Faith was shocked that he would even suggest that  
  
''Get out! You spend most of your time elsewhere anyways, so, what's all of it?'' He turned away from her and walked to the kitchen.  
  
''Screw you Fred!'' At that point, Faith was bubbling with anger, so she thought it would be better for one of them to leave, and she really didn't want her kids to see this. She turned around and left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

See part one for Disclaimer  
  
Note : This is the first of my stories that I have actually had the guts to post online! I have written a bunch of fanfic, but for myself! This is my first Third Watch story, I only started watching at the beginning of the 3rd season, so if it shows, sorry! I would love some comments, good or bad, but please don't be too hard  on me!!  
  
I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter, hence the one week it took me to update!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith had walked for a while, not really knowing where she was heading. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past few months. Her cancer, the numerous problems Bosco had encountered, going behind his back to send him to a shrink, killing an officer and now being thrown out of her own home.  
  
Faith finally snapped out of her thoughts and noticed she was on Bosco's block, and she remembered what happened in the locker room earlier that night. She decided she should apologize to him for leaving the way she did.  
  
Bosco was sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer in hand, and three empty ones on the coffee table. He knew getting drunk was not the solution, but that was the only thing he could think of at the moment that would give him temporary relief. But, it wasn't working. He was sitting there, emptying his fourth bottle, and his mind flashed back to all the things that had gone wrong in the past few months. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Who in the world could be showing up at this hour?'  
  
''Go away'' was his only answer  
  
But the person knocked again. ' Don't they speak english?'  
  
''Go away damnit !'' The knocking stopped, and he heard a low voice saying his name.  
  
'Faith ? What the hell?' He got up and made his way to the door. The room was dark so he stumbled a bit. It was strange how the only time he wasn't afraid of the dark was when he was mad and drunk.  
  
He unlocked the door in time to see her turning away.  
  
''Faith, wait !''  
  
She slowly turned around to face him. He looked at her, and her eyes were red.  
  
''Faith, what happened?''  
  
''Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight ?''  
  
''Of course, come in. Faith, what happened, did Fred do something to you?'' Suddenly, he didn't feel drunk at all anymore. He was, on the other hand, getting really worried about her. He had never seen his partner like this. And if Fred had done something to hurt her, he would personnally make sure he got his ass kicked.  
  
''He threw me out''  
  
''What?'' He said as he turned on the kitchen light. He definitely wasn't expecting that.  
  
''He threw me out''  
  
''Did he hurt you?'' She gave him a look, and he realized what a stupid question that was, so he rephrased it.  
  
''Did he touch you?''  
  
''No, I left.''  
  
Even though she was a mess, he was relieved Fred hadn't touched her. He sa what his mother had been through, and he swore to himself a long time ago that he would never let that happen to any women he knew. He was helpless back then, but he wasn't now. He was a cop, an NYPD cop no less.  
  
They made their way to the couch, and Bosco tried to subtly put the beer bottles away, but Faith saw him, and gave him another one of her looks.  
  
''Did I interrupt a getting drunk session ?''  
  
He didn't answer, knowing damn well that she knew she was.  
  
''Boz, I'm sorry.''  
  
''It's okay, I can do it some other time'' He said sarcastically.  
  
''Not about that, dumbass, I'm sorry about how I acted in the locker room earlier.''  
  
He gave her a puzzling look, to make believe as though he didn't know what she was talking about, as though he hadn't cared that she had left.  
  
''You know, leaving, the way I did...''  
  
''Oh, yeah, that, no biggie''  
  
''I shouldn't have done that. You are the one person I can truly count on, and I haven't been there for you, and when you are there for me, I don't notice anymore, I'm sorry.''  
  
''Hey, it's okay Faith. So, you wanna talk about what happened with Fred?''  
  
''Not much to talk about, it's the same as always. He thinks I'm too much into my job and-''  
  
''You spend too much time with me...'' She didn't reply, but he knew he was right. Fred resented him for spending more time with his wife than her own husband.  
  
''Look, Bosco, this is not your fault, far from it. It was a long time coming, believe me.''  
  
There was an awkward silence, and after a few minutes, Faith broke it.  
  
''Got an extra pillow and blanket ?''  
  
''What, no, take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch.''  
  
''Boz, this is your home, I can sleep on the couch''  
  
''Take the bed or sleep somewhere else.''  
  
''Allright then, but don't come complaining to me tomorrow if you're all stiff.''  
  
''Yeah, whatever! Good night''  
  
''Right back at ya.'' Faith made her way to the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Bosco laid awake for a bit, thinking about the fact that Faith's husband throwing her out wasn't saddening him. Sure, he felt sorry for her being hurt, but he really wasn't sad about the whole thing. 'What does that mean? Your best friend and partner is probably getting divorced, and you don't even care?' He thought for a while, before succumbing to sleep.  
  
Faith laid awake as well, thinking about this would affect her children, probably more than it would her. One of the main reasons she had stayed with Fred and stuck by him through his problems was the kids. She still loved him, he was the father of her kids and the man she had been with for 12 years, but, that thing, that spark was long gone with Fred. That was her final thought before drifting to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

See part one for Disclaimer  
  
Note : This is the first of my stories that I have actually had the guts to post online. I have written a bunch of fanfic, but for myself. This is my first Third Watch story, I only started watching at the beginning of the 3rd season, so if it shows, sorry! I love getting feedback, it's very encouraging , so, good or bad, keep 'em coming ! BTW, sorry for the huge amount of time it takes me to update, but I never thought it was that hard to keep up the writing, so, I admire those who update often!!  
  
I wanna thank Suzanne for correcting my grammar !  
  
The lyrics used in this part are from the song ''I'll stand by you'', by The Pretenders  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It had been a few days since Faith had started living at Bosco's place. Faith had talked to Fred on the phone about the children, but it was clear in both their minds that their relationship was beyond redeemable. The toughest part of this had been telling Charlie and Emily that their parents would no longer be living together, and of course, Charlie's reaction to this was to ask what would happen to them. Faith had explained that she and Fred were gonna find the best solution for all of them, but that it would take some time, but until then, they would be staying with Fred. Faith missed her kids like hell, and it had only been 2 days since she had last seen them, but she knew that by bringing them to live with Bosco would probably make her overstay her welcome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith and Bosco were in their squad car after finishing a report for a domestic abuse. They both always hated those, especially when the woman would say to them that she tripped down the stairs. But for Bosco, it brought back childhood memories, when he used to hide in the closet while his dad beat the crap out of his mom. She never said anything to the police and to this day, he still didn't understand how a woman could endure being hit on and somehow think it was ok, or that she deserved it, or that the jerk could change.  
  
''So, what are you gonna do ?'' Bosco said breaking the silence and trying to think about something else.  
  
''About ?''  
  
''You know, Fred, the kids.''  
  
''I don't know yet.'' 'See, I knew it, he's sick of me already' she thought. ''Bosco, if you want me to leave, I understand, you don't have to tiptoe around me. I can take it, just tell me.''  
  
''What? No.'' He couldn't believe that Faith still didn't know that she and the kids were welcome anytime, day or night, and for as long as they needed it.  
  
''But Boz, this can't be fun for you, I mean, you should be out getting drunk or having one night stands. You shouldn't have to sit with me consoling me while I tell you how screwed up my life is.''  
  
''Hey, I like having you at my place, it beats being alone all the time. Plus, I think I've had enough of those one night stands to last me at least a month. I told you that you can stay at my place for as long as you like, and need, and I mean it. That's what friends do.'' He actually meant that. Faith was the only person he really cared about in this world, and she was more important to him than potential girlfriends or a night out.  
  
A call on their radio interrupted his train of thoughts.  
  
''55-David, you are requested at St. Elizabeth school''  
  
''Why for ?''Bosco asked  
  
''That's my kids' school'' Faith told Bosco. With that, Bosco started driving at a higher speed.  
  
''55-David, 10-4.'' Bosco replied into his radio  
  
''What do you think's wrong ?Think they got detention or something ?''  
  
''Bosco, it's 5 o'clock, school has been over for a while. Oh, If Fred forgot to pick them up, I'm gonna kill him. ''  
  
They pulled up into the almost empty school parking lot. They got out of the car, and made their way to the front door. When they entered the school, they saw Charlie and Emily sitting on a bench in the wide, empty, hallway. Startled by the noise, they raised their head and after seeing their mom and Bosco, both jumped up and ran up to them. Faith hugged her kids and Bosco greeted them.  
  
''Mom ! We missed you so much !!'' said an obviously excited Emily  
  
''I know, I missed you guys as well.''  
  
''Wasn't daddy supposed to pick us up ? Aren't you supposed to be working ?''  
  
''Yeah, but daddy probably forgot.''  
  
''Daddy never forgets to pick us up.'' was Charlie's response  
  
''I don't know, I'll talk to him later, but I have to get back to work so I'll drop you off at Ms. Betzer's place and pick you off after my shift.'' They started to head back to the car.  
  
''Do we get to ride in the police car ?'' Charlie asked all excited  
  
''Of course, kiddo'' Bosco said  
  
''With the siren ? Please, please !''  
  
''We'll see about that.'' Faith answered. She wasn't in a playful mood at all, and she couldn't wait to hear Fred's explanation for this one. Bosco looked at Faith with a questioning look on his face. Yep, she was mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Faith and Bosco were back at his place after their very long and very uneventful shift. Charlie and Emily were sleeping in the next room.  
  
''I can't believe him, I can't believe Fred. He is such a jackass.''  
  
''I've been telling you that for years !'' Bosco said trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
~~~~~ So, If you're mad, get mad  
  
Don't hold it all inside  
  
Come on and talk to me now ~~~~~  
  
''I mean, he knows damn well he's supposed to pick up the kids from school and he just goes off and gets drunk, and when we show up at the appartment to see what the hell is going on, he throws a freakin' fit.''  
  
''He was totally out of line with what he said Faith, you know that. He was drunk.''  
  
''Maybe he's right, you know, maybe I am a terrible mother to them. I'm never around, they grow up with the neighbors, and Fred, but I 'm never around.''  
  
~~~~~ When the night falls on you  
  
You're feeling all alone  
  
You won't be on your own ~~~~~  
  
''You are around, Faith''  
  
''Yeah, when they're asleep. They are sleeping by the time I get home, and I'm asleep by the time they leave for school.''  
  
''That's what happen when a parent wants enough money to be able to put a roof over her kids' heads and food in their stomachs. I wish I would've had you for a mother. You care about them , talk about them all the time. I mean ALL the time. You tell them the truth, listen to what they have to say. My mom never did any of those things. You always but them first. They are so lucky to have you.''  
  
~~~~~ Let me see you through  
  
Cause I've seen the dark side too  
  
Nothing you confess  
  
Could make me love you less ~~~~~  
  
''Thanks, Boz, that's so sweet. And thanks for letting me and the kids stay here.''  
  
''You're still on that? I told you a hundred times that it's not a problem. Now, come here.'' Bosco, who was sitting on the couch, extended his arms to Faith and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, then put her head on his shoulder and almost instantly fell asleep, while Bosco thought of the latest events. 'Faith Yokas had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and she looked so peaceful. It felt kinda weird, almost as if... whoa, what's the matter with you man, she's your best friend and going through a divorce.'  
  
~~~~~ I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you ~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BTW, I don't know the radio codes and just wrote as I thought they might answer this kinda call. Plus, I don't know the name of Charlie and Emily's school so I just made one up. And, I promise I will get the next chapter done in less than two weeks! 


	4. Chapter 4

See part 1 for disclaimer  
  
Note : This is the first of my stories that I have actually had the guts to post online. I have written a bunch of fanfic, but for myself. This is my first Third Watch story, I only started watching at the beginning of the 3rd season, so if it shows, sorry! I love getting feedback, it's very encouraging , so, good or bad, keep 'em coming. BTW, sorry for the huge amount of time it takes me to update, but I never thought it was that hard to keep up the writing, so, I admire those who update often!!  
  
Also, I want to thank Sandra for helping with lines and ideas and Amy for some constructive comments !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Faith was still asleep on Bosco's shoulder when he awoke. He carefully got up and laid her on the couch and put a blanket over her. He made his way to his bedroom where Emily and Charlie had spent the night. He slowly opened the door as to not wake them up, but soon noticed they weren't sleeping anymore.  
  
''Hey uncle Bosco, wanna play ?'' Charlie said as he was jumping on the bed.  
  
''Um, no thanks. Keep it down, guys, your mom is still asleep.''  
  
''We're done anyways, pretty worn out.'' Said Emily  
  
''Yeah, I'm hungry !''  
  
''Me too''  
  
Bosco's previous grin turned to a look of sheer terror. He and Faith hadn't eaten at his place much, so the fridge was almost empty except for a few leftover ingredients.  
  
''Um, ok, what do you want ?''  
  
'' I like eggs''  
  
''With bacon!''  
  
''Yeah, and maybe little potatoes''  
  
''Oh, and PB & J''  
  
''Wow, um, allright, I'll go check it out.''  
  
''Can we keep jumping ?''  
  
''Sure, but uh, be careful. Try not to break a bone.''  
  
He left, checked out the fridge and reported back to Em and Charlie. A few minutes later, all three were in the kitchen getting the eggs and bread they had found ready. Bosco was struggling a bit with getting the butter to melt in the pan without actually burning it.  
  
''Are you sure you know how to do this ?'' asked a giggling Emily.  
  
''Hey, I've cooked a few eggs in my time.''  
  
''Yeah, but maybe we should wake mom up, you know, just to make sure we don't burn the place down or something.''  
  
''Come on now, I can handle this Em''  
  
''Allright, if you say so !''  
  
''Uncle Bosco ?''  
  
''Yeah Charlie ?''  
  
''Are mommy and daddy getting a divorce ?''  
  
That almost made Bosco drop the plates he was carrying.  
  
''I think that's something you should ask your mom.''  
  
''But I don't want to make her sad.''  
  
''Look Charlie, I don't know what your mom will do, and it's up to her to tell you guys, but I know that she'll do what's right for you guys.''  
  
''Thanks Bosco''  
  
''Plus, if you ever need anything, you know I'm always here for you.''  
  
Bosco looked over to Faith who still had her eyes closed. But, he didn't know that she had been awake for a while, ever since he and the kids came into the kitchen. She chose that moment to get up.  
  
''Hey mommy !''  
  
''Hey kids, hey Bosco''  
  
''Hi Faith''  
  
He turned around and Faith saw that Bosco was wearing an apron. She burst out laughing.  
  
''Ok, who are you and what have you done with Bosco ?''  
  
''Hey, don't insult me, I'm cooking for your kids''  
  
''Yeah, why don't you let me do that, I don't want you to poison them.''  
  
''What ? No, see, looks good''  
  
''Uh-uh, yeah, we'll grab something on the way.''  
  
''Allright, suit yourself, I'll be eating my wonderful breakfast now.''  
  
''Do that. Allright kids, get your stuff, let's go if you don't want to be late.''  
  
''Can't we stay home?''  
  
''No Charlie, you can't, now let's go.''  
  
''Bye Bosco !'' Yelled both kids in unison  
  
''Bye guys, see ya later.''  
  
The door closed and silence filled the room. Boy, he thought, 2 kids were a handful. But, it was nice having some movement in his home. Contrary to popular belief, he wanted kids, three of them. He wanted to find the right woman and settle down. He had noticed that every time he thought about that, the family he saw himself with was Faith, Charlie and Emily. But before he could even think about that, he had to learn how to cook, cause these eggs tasted like crap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco and Faith were sitting on the couch watching TV while waiting to leave for their shift.  
  
''So, how are you ?'' Bosco asked as he got up and made his way to the kitchen   
  
''I'm allright. And the kids are taking all this pretty well.'' was Faith's answer.  
  
''I may be all wrong here, but you don't seem to be taking it too hard yourself.''  
  
''I don't know, I guess I'm not, I mean, I knew it was coming, and we'll probably be better off anyways.''  
  
''You will, you can do much better than Fred.''  
  
''Thanks. Oh, and I'll get out of your air soon. Well, at least outside of work.'' She said while getting up,  
  
''What ?''  
  
''Yeah, I mean, I know you said you didn't mind having me and the kids stay here, but, I'll start looking for an apartment ASAP.''  
  
''There's no need to rush.''  
  
''Bosco, it's very nice that you let us stay here, but it's enough. I'm imposing and it's not fair to you.''  
  
''Geez Faith, can't you see ?'' He said, getting a little carried away.  
  
''What ?'' She said, surprised and a little confused by his reaction.  
  
''Come here''  
  
She made her way closer to where he was standing. He gently cupped her face with his hands and slowly leaned in to kiss her, knowing that she could pull away if she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead, she kissed him back.  
  
She had thought about it a few times, what it would be like to kiss him, but it was better than she had ever imagined. She knew damn well she shouldn't be doing this, kissing her best friend, her partner, and especially not a week after leaving her husband, but it felt right, and she wanted it, so damned the consequences and enjoy the moment while it lasts.  
  
He was surprised by her reaction to his move. He was half expecting a slap on the face. But instead, she had returned the kiss, which meant that she wanted this as much as he wanted it. Or maybe this was some sort of rebound kiss. He knew he couldn't read too much into the kiss, but he wanted to. He wanted it to mean that she wanted him, that she had longed for him that she felt for him what he was feeling for her.  
  
After a moment, they both pulled away and stared into each others eyes. Questions danced in both their faces. Neither said a thing, not knowing what to say, and without thinking, Faith pulled him into a hug, and they just stood there for a while. 


	5. Chapter 5

See part 1 for disclaimer  
  
_Slightly bad language in this part.  
  
Note : This is the first of my stories that I have actually had the guts to post online. I have written a bunch of fanfic, but for myself. This is my first Third Watch story, I only started watching at the beginning of the 3rd season, so if it shows, sorry! I love getting feedback, it's very encouraging , so, good or bad, keep 'em coming. BTW, sorry for the huge amount of time it takes me to update, but I never thought it was that hard to keep up the writing, so, I admire those who update often!! I am over my head in finals and researches and such but in 2 weeks I will be officially done with high school !!  
  
Also, I want to thank Sandra for helping and commenting on my ideas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The first part of their shift had been pretty slow and boring, leaving both Faith and Bosco with plenty of time to contemplate what had happened earlier that day. They hadn't talked about it, cause neither knew what the other thought of it. Bosco subtly looked over to Faith from time to time, while she saw him in the corner of her eye.  
  
''Bosco, you know we're acting like teenagers, right ?''  
  
''What ?''  
  
''Bosco.''  
  
''I don't know what you mean'' He said, grinning.  
  
''Why'd you do it ?'' she said, on a more serious tone.  
  
''What ?''  
  
''Why'd you kiss me ?''  
  
''Oh, come on Faith ! ''  
  
''No, I'm serious here. Were you feeling sorry for me, or did you not have any this week, or what ?''  
  
''You have got to be fucking kidding me.''  
  
''No Bosco, I -''  
  
''You've been around Fred way too long. I can't believe you think I could be that cruel.''  
  
''No, Bosco, I don't. I just, I don't know what to think. I'm getting divorced, we've been working together for years and -''  
  
''You know what, forget it. Out of all the ways I had imagined today, this was definitely not one of them.''  
  
With that, Bosco stormed out of the car , slammed the door and made his way to the coffee shop they were parked in front of. Faith was just stunned. She hadn't meant for what she said to come out the way it did, she just wanted to see if he shared her feelings for him. She found it hard to believe that Bosco could ever fall for her, after all the young blond chicks he'd been out with.  
  
Interrupting her thoughts was a scream from the other side of the street. She looked up and saw two armed guys inside a convenience store. She got out of the car and made her way across the street while calling Bosco on her radio.  
  
''Bosco, two armed men are inside the convenience store across the street.''  
  
''Wait for me.'' Bosco replied on the radio  
  
Ignoring him, she went to the alley behind the store, found the door and slowly entered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He needed to get out of that car before he said something really stupid that he wouldn't be able to take back. He got out and slammed the door, and headed to that coffee shop they were parked in front of. The argument that had just took place was a main part of the reason why he had never said anything about how he was feeling before. He knew that it could ruin their friendship, which meant the world to him. But, he had kissed her, and he couldn't go back and change that. And, now, they were fighting, because of him, because he hadn't made his feelings clear to her.  
  
Just then, a call from Faith came on his radio.  
  
''Bosco, two armed men are in the convenience store across the street.''  
  
''Wait for me'' was his reply. Finally, something to do, he thought and he went outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When he got close to store, Faith was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'' Damn it Faith.'' He saw one of the men standing in front the clerk, while the other was going through the cash register. Bosco took his gun out of its holster and kicked the front door open as he raised his weapon.  
  
'' Put your weapons on the floor and your hands in the air.''  
  
The two men stopped what they were doing but didn't execute Bosco's orders.  
  
''I said, put your weapons on the ground, now !'' He said, this time more forcefully.  
  
''Do it now, or I'll shoot. I don't mind shooting fuck ups like you, I have in the past.'' Bosco said, while wondering about Faith's whereabouts.  
  
''Yeah ? Well so have I'' The guy said as he fired his gun. Bosco immediately ducked and shot back. He hit him right in the stomach and the guy fell to the floor. Bosco got back up, and fired his gun again as the other guy was aiming his gun at him. Rapidly, the guy moved out of the way as the bullet was about to hit him. Bosco's eyes widened as he saw Faith standing right behind the spot where the guy previously stood. He instinctually called out her name but it was too late. The bullet hit her right in the left chest. She stumbled backwards and she fell to the ground. The uninjured gunman took that opportunity to get the hell out of there as fast as he could. Bosco was a few feet away from where Faith was laying, standing there silent, shocked and terrified, and mostly, praying that the bulletproof vest she was wearing had done its job.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
( I love Cliffhangers !!) 


	6. Chapter 6

You guys never thought I'd continue this story, huh ? Let's just say I had MAJOR writers block, and I didn't even know what I wanted to happen in the story. Plus, over the summer, I lost my beta (cause we didn't have school), and I was not motivated to write because I was not getting my weekly dose of F/B. I've recently gotten the itch to finish this story, and my good friend and possible new beta read it and thought it was good (or so she says), so I thought I'd finish it. I'm planning on ending this at chapter 9, and I already have chapters 7 and a good part of 8 written. Plus, sorry if it's so short, but that felt like a good place to end it. Here goes, and a special thanks to Jen !!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Bosco slowly approached Faith's motionless body and saw a small puddle of blood getting bigger and bigger.  
  
'' This is 55 David. I need a bus on a rush at 2143 West Larkin street. I have an officer and a shooter shot. I repeat, officer down !'' He frantically said over his radio. He immediately rushed to her side and started to remove her blouse and vest.  
  
''Oh Faith, no please'' He repeated over and over again. He took her blouse and balled it up and started putting pressure on the wound, to try to minimize the bleeding. He looked down and saw her hand moving slightly.  
  
'' Faith, Faith, it's me, wake up, please.'' She briefly opened her eyes and struggled to focus on Bosco.  
  
'' Bosco ?'' She weakly whispered  
  
'' Yeah, Faith, it's me. Stay with me, please.''  
  
'' Wh-''  
  
'' Don't try to talk, Faith, just stay with me.'' What that, she fell back into darkness  
  
'' Faith ? Faith ? Damn it !'' He said, while checking for a pulse. He could feel one, a very weak one, but it was better than nothing. He then proceeded to put his ear over her mouth and realized that she was no longer breathing. He turned around to see the clerk standing there shell-shocked.  
  
'' Hey, you, come here, now !''  
  
'' What, I didn't do anything''  
  
'' Just get over here now ! Ok, you're gonna put pressure on the wound like this.'' Bosco motioned to the clerk, as he started CPR and did it for what felt like an eternity, but was really just for a few minutes, until the paramedics arrived.  
  
Doc and Carlos rushed to Faith's side and told Bosco to give them room to work. Seconds later, Kim and Alex were working on the shooter and pronounced his death. They got Bosco away from Faith and took him outside, then it all happened in a whirlwind. The police arrived, questioned him, he was asked whether he wanted to ride in the bus with Faith, which he of course accepted. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was so stupid. I have been trained to handle tough situations my whole career, and now, because my mind was elsewhere, and I wanted to prove something, I go in by myself, without any backup, thinking I can handle it. Probably trying to make up for not being able to handle my own personal life. I'm getting ready to shoot the bastard standing in front of me, but I hear a shot first, and feel a stabbing pain pierce through me. But that is nothing compared to the pain I feel when I see Bosco's face when he sees and realizes what's just happened. I falter to the ground, and momentarily black out. I wake up, very confused about what has just taken place. I take in Bosco's terrified face as he urges me to stay awake. I whisper his name and try to tell him something, but he tells me to not talk. I now know I need to wake up once more to tell him what I need to tell him and what he needs to hear. But now, I'm tired, so I close my eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had been sitting in the waiting room of the OR for a few hours, without any news whatsoever. Familiar faces from the NYPD and FDNY had come and gone, and he was now alone. Alone to think about the fact that he didn't have the guts to tell Charlie and Emily, since he was barely able to grasp everything himself, he couldn't imagine the effect this would have on them. He still had a few hours to figure out how to approach the subject before they started getting suspicious about their mother's whereabouts. He kept flashing back to the kiss, the fight, the shooting, the blood, and the ambulance ride over to the hospital. She had briefly regained consciousness, but he was so shocked he had barely noticed when she had squeezed his hands. Seconds later, monitors were beeping and Carlos had to shock her back to life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The surgeon who was operating on Faith was now standing next to Bosco and made him snap out of his thoughts. He immediately stood up and looked at the doctor apprehensively. He could not read his expression, which made him even more freaked out. 


End file.
